janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Six
Chapter Six is the 6th episode of Season 1 of Jane the Virgin. Synopsis FIGHTING BACK – Jane (Gina Rodriguez) and Rogelio (Jaime Camil) begin to grow closer until she meets his mean twin teenage stepdaughters (guest stars Vanessa and Veronica Merrell), who are determined to make her life miserable. Rogelio insists Xo (Andrea Navedo) uses his band for her big performance at the Marbella Hotel, but the band is not what she was expecting. Elsewhere, Rafael (Justin Baldoni) finds himself arrested after Petra (Yael Grobglas) files a complaint against him. Meanwhile, Jane is conflicted about the direction of her relationship with Michael (Brett Dier) and what will be the best choice for her. Plot Starring Recurring cast :Diane Guerrero as Lina Santillan :Azie Tesfai as Nadine Hanson :Priscilla Barnes as Magda Guest starring :Tina Casciani as Melissa Co-Starring :Camille Collard as Frankie :Leslie Simms as Sister Margaret :Willow Geer as Sister Theresa :Christopher Corbin as Ivan Rogachevsky :Vanessa Merrell as Valeria :Veronica Merrell as Victoria :Beth Hall as Olivia :Aria Pullman as Hot Band Leader :Madeline Bertani as Nosy Girl :Fernando Aldaz as Male Telenovela Star :Crystal Mantecon as Female Telenovela Star :Jabari Jones as Cop #1 :Brent Popolizio as Courier Quotes Trivia *Jane's been in college for 6 years while working. *A picture of the employee of the month at The Marbella can be seen in the background. It is actually a picture of series creator Jennie Urman. *Rogelio's step-daughters are introduced. *Jane wanted to teach in a middle school but they assigned her high school. *Rafael tells Jane he has feelings for her. *Rogelio has 6.3 million Twitter followers. *There was an #awkwardfamilydinner. *Valeria and Victoria go to the school where Jane is teaching. *Jane tells Rafael about her bad high school experience. *Rogelio buys the same car her bought for Jane for Valeria and Victoria in a different color. *Jane breaks up with Michael. *Ivan comes into Petra and Magda's suite wielding a gun, but Petra manages to knock him out. *Xiomara performs at The Marbella. *Jane and Rafael kiss for the second time. FLASHBACKS *There is a flashback to Jane's 21st birthday party and how Jane and Michael met. PRODUCTION *The table-read was on September 3, 2014.JTV Writers Room Tweet. (September 2014) *Filming for this episode began on September 5, 2014.https://twitter.com/JannTurner/status/508052275974373376/photo/1 *Prep for this episode started on August 26, 2014.https://twitter.com/JannTurner/status/504413278685392896 *Filming ended around on September 12, 2014. Locations *Miami **Villanueva Home **The Marbella **Our Lady of Sorrows High School Music :dj make the party jump | CHAZZTRAXX FEAT. J DASH & PALOMA :flashback — jane's 21st birthday :coyita | GUSTAVO SANTAOLALLA :michael brings jane a package :pampa | GUSTAVO SANTAOLALLA :jane tells michael she doesn't know if she wants to stay together/victoria cries and jane feels bad for her/jane goes to meet michael/rogelio tells jane why he got her a car :mischievous guitar | KEVIN KINER :Jane confronts the twins :jardin | GUSTAVO SANTAOLALLA :the twins tell the nuns the truth :dream a little dream of me (a capella cover) | ? :Xiomara performs at The Marbella :sea of lovers | CHRISTINA PERRI :jane and rafael finally kiss Photos 106xoro.jpeg 6xoro.jpeg 6nuns.jpeg 6rane.jpg R.jpeg 6jane.jpeg 106jane.jpeg 6school.jpg 106.jpeg 6jogelio.jpeg 106jafael.jpeg 106kiss.jpeg 106flowers.jpeg Notes and references 1 Category:Season 1 episodes